


Four Places

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Zachary, Dixie, Rick and Kandel decided that it is the time for a little bit of relax.





	1. Meeting

4 July 2016 | 21:20 p.m. | The Watchtower

Dixie POV

I just talked with Aquagirl about my pause.I wanted to take a break for the superhero life but she convinced me to don't let go so I'm still a hero.

We were walking to the refectory.I'm very hungry and I am really needing some food right now.

When we were eating,I saw Zachery and Rick walking in the room. A blush appeared on my cheeks when Zachery looked at me and smiled. After he had discovered that I lied him about the fake death of Apollo,he was very mad at him and that broke my heart. He is very important for my and I do want to lose him.I apologized to him and I was very happy when he forgave me. Now we are friends,but a little peace of me want that we don't just friends.

After they had taken their food,I can saw that they were walking to our table.

"It's busy?" Ask Zachery, pointing to two empty chairs at our table.

"No. You can stay .Right?" Aquagirl was looking at me waiting for my approval.

I nodded with a strange smile. I looked at Kandel. Suspiciously, she was looking at Rick.

After boys had set down,Zachery stared a conversation:

"Sooo...how are you?"

"Well...actually,nothing." I said wearily. "You? You have some plans?"

"No, not really ... Tomorrow we took a day off but we don't know what we could do." Reply Rick.

"It would be great to do something together but we don't have time.I lead the Team again and I don't think Nightingale has a good mood...". Aquagirl looked down slightly disappointed.

Kandel POV

I admit, even I wanted to do something with Dixie and boys. After Zachery and Dixie broke up,it never has been the same, and my break up with Rick, Conny and M'att break up and departure of Apollo and Willow did not help at all. I miss the good times and the closest option would be to go out all four but I can't. I have to do my duty, even if I miss Rick and I want to stay with him ...

"Sorry, but I heard the conversation and don't worry about the Team, Aquagirl. Batman said that after the invasion, all the team deserve a few days off so you can go quiet." Batboy said, appearing out of nowhere behind me.

"So it looks like we can go. After what happened with aliens and Willow, I really need a day off." Dixie tired sighs, leaning down on the seat.

I could see the pain in her eyes when she mentioned his name Willow, pain that is in my eyes too. Zachery obviously noticed

"Nightingale, are you okay?" Dixie glanced at Zach and nodded.

"So where to go?" Rick asked

"Why not to choose each one place?" Nightingale asked

"Good idea!" All said in unison.


	2. Waiting I

5 July 2016 | 09:40 a.m. | Happy Harbor High School

Zachery POV.

We had to meet with the girls in front of Happy Harbor High School 10 minutes ago,but this looks like they are late...

I was dressed in a black leather jacket, jeans, a red T-shirt and sneakers.

I was dressed in a black leather jacket, jeans, a red T-shirt and sneakers   
Rick was dressed in a blue hoodie,a white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Rick was dressed in a blue hoodie,a white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers   
While waiting, I turned my look to the high school... I really miss going out with Matt, Connie, Warren, Marie, Kevin and Molly or feel free teenager again after I got rid of that annoying Catholic school in New York... Even there I met Rick, two weeks before he join to the Team.

The more I look at the building,I remember more things... I remembered why I came to this school and I didn't stay in New York. Because I lost my mother.I really loved her... I remembered the time I got my first and only 4. Am received this notice because I was too sad to learn because I just caught the Dixie he cheated on me with Brandon...Dixie...I really miss her.I forgave her and now,we are just friends.

After she lied to me and she used me for the glamour charm,I realized that everything she did for me was to hurt me and the most horrible thing is that I forgive every time.

But now we're friends again and even if we don't back together,I still can get a girl.

"Dude,are you okay?" Rick's voice breaks me back to reality.

"Yes ... I'm fine!"I say

"Dixie, right?" He guesses to my surprise.

"No! I'm fine,just...I miss her...but let's not just talking about my personal life! How is it with you and Kandel?"

Rick POV.

After Zachery I asked for Kandel, I had a little a blush on my face. But I still love her but she hurt me after he said that Tony is love of her life and not me or when she went undercover.

I didn't talk with her after she had came back...

"Nothing ... didn't speak with her" I say disappointment. "Hey! how is the clock?"

"09:45"

"Where are the girls? They should have come 15 minutes ago!"

"I don't know."


	3. Waiting II

5 July 2016 | 09:40 a.m. | Happy Harbor High School

Dixie POV.

I can not believe We are late!We had to meet with the boys 10 minutes ago! I didn't find my favorite perfume ... or rather,Zachery's favorite perfume...

I was wearing gold shorts, black blouse, some cherry studded heels and a bag on my shoulder.

Kandel wear some shorts, striped shirt, black socks, a sweater tied around the waist and some boots

"Faster Dixie! The boys have already waited too long!" I can hear Kandel screaming in my face. I didn't realize how far behind I was.

"I come!" I yelled back.

After a few blocks, I could see the high school and the boys. We were about to approach the guys when we realized they were talking about something. Curious, we approached and we hid behind a wall so we could hear better.

"Dude,are you okay?" Rick said.

"Yes ... I'm fine!" Zachery reply.

Zachery looked very thoughtfully. I wonder what he was thinking?

"Dixie, right?" He guessed

I? Zachery thinks about me?On my cheeks spreads a blush.

"No! I'm fine,just...I miss her...but let's not just talking about my personal life! How is it with you and Kandel?"

He miss me? My heart jumps a beat. Zachery's misses me!

Kandel POV.

Zachary has just asked him what happens to me and Rick and are really curious to see what reply!

"Nothing ... didn't speak with her" I said disappointment.

He is disappointed? He wants to talk to me?

"Hey!How is the clock?"

"09:45"

"Where are the girls? They should have come 15 minutes ago!"

"I don't know."

Oh no! I forgot we was late. Me and Dixie boys run like we had not heard anything.

"Sorry we are late! Dixie could not find her shoes. She couldn't take an other from the 20 she has!"

I turned to Dixie and I frowned.

"Hey! Do you know why U need that scent!" retorts Dixie.

"There is no problem." reassure us boys.

"So ... who choose where we go first?"

"Ladies first" Zachery winks. From the corner of my eye I can see how Dixie trying to hide the blush.I will ask her about that,later.

I watch to see what Dixie says. She looked at me.

"You first!" she insists.

"Okey."

Staying least I think, then I have an idea!

"Let's go to the beach" say enthusiastically.

"But we have bathing suits. It's not like I could do a spell! Wait ..."

Rick looked at Zachery which looked like -Are you stupid? - Dixie and I start to laugh. Boys could not help it and we all started to laugh.

"Well, the beach is! Let's go."

Dixie POV.

The boys lead us to a blue Lamborghini next to them that I can't believe that I hadn't noticed that.

The boys lead us to a blue Lamborghini next to them that I can't believe that I hadn't noticed that   
They open the doors so that we can come back, like some gentlemen and we proceed to the beach.

-in the car-

"It's your car?" You ask Zach. I assumed it was his car that he drives.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just so."


	4. Beach

5 July 2016 | 10:03 | Happy Harbor Beach

Zachery POV.

Finally we arrived at the beach! While I was looking for parking, I remembered the last time I came here. It was my first date with Dixie.

Just the sun was setting and we were walking on the beach, holding our hands. We were very happy. I remember that I gave her a medallion shaped heart of gold. Inside was a picture of her and me made new year after our first kiss.

I don't think she still has that  
I don't think she still has that...

"Look, there is a place!" Rick distract me from my thoughts when pointing to a spot not far from the beach so I park there.

"Can you spell now. There is no one around to see you." Dixie assures me.

I'm starting to think what spell to use. After a few minutes of thought, Rick begins to speak:

"But I know that you do not hurry!"

"You shut up! It's not easy you know!" I yell back. I even found the right spell.

"Sserd su htiw emos stiusmiws!"

In seconds we were all in bathing suits. I had some blue briefs and slippers.

Rick had a pair of green,blue and white trousers, with black slippers

Kandel had a blue light and blue suit and green slippers 

Dixie had a black bathing suit and shoes with flowers on them

A blush spreads on my face. Dixie is hot ... Rick noticed the color change my face and grinned at me but even he could not ignore the Kandel.

Rick POV.

Kandel was beautiful in swimsuit ... I can often stare at it but fortunately I turned my attention to Zachery before noticing. Zachery have red face and trying not to look at Dixie. I grin. You'd think the loved one had passed over it, but do not blame him. I never got over my relationship with Kandel, fully ...

"Good! Let's go!" Girls are excited.

We get out of the car and heading for the beach. There was a lot of people but still there were many beautiful girls. I look around and see many guys staring at girls. Zachery and I share a look ... we are not jealous! ... Right?

But we were not outdone. All the girls we passed looked at us or flocks brought forth our signs, one that seemed to bother the girls. After the girls on the beach watching Dixie and Kandel, frowned at them.

When we find four free deck chairs, sit on them. Kandel get some sun cream in the bag that came along with Zachery's spell.

"Rick, I d have sore cream on the back, please?" Asks Kandel.

"I want! Zachery, help me!"

"... Sure ...Zach and I say in unison

The girls put on sun loungers. It seems that the swimsuit is cut back so we have access to skin. Kandel has a soft and smooth skin. No! Stop! You can not think about her that way!

Dixie POV.

Zachery I asked to give my back with sun cream. His hands were soft and felt good on my skin. I was disappointed when finished, so that Kandel.

After 20 minutes, I was done thirst.

"I'm thirsty."

"You want to go get you something?" I asked Zach. What kind of him.

"An ice tea, please!"

"Good! Kandel, Rick? You want something?"

"No thanks! I'm good!"

"I'd like a bottle of water, please!" Kandel sends a grateful smile.

He rose from his chair, take some money and go. When a few meters away I watching him. ... He has a nice back...and chest ... and hair ... and eyes ... and voice ... and smile ... and all!

Kandel looks at me and smiles. I know exactly what he thinks! I blushed very hard. Kalde chuckled but Rick does not seem to have noticed.

After 5 minutes, He returned with drinks. I thank him before I beginning to drink. I look around and I see a girl who stare at Zachery. I frown at her, and when she sees me, frightened little and no longer looked at him.

Kandel POV.

After I drank, we proposed to go in the water. When We got water more I wanted to tear down Rick water. I went to him and pushed him under water remained under water, little ... a little too much. Rick no longer went out of water! I panicked really bad. I approached the place where he fell, but a few seconds later, Rick pulled me out of the water and under water. When I surfaced, We started to laugh.

When I left the water was 15:24 pm.

"W think we should leave. It starts to make me hungry."

Dixie complains.

"Okay. Who's next?"

"I choose you!"

It seems that Rick wanted.

"Let's go to ... Sandbar"

"Good idea! Zachary, please!"

A few seconds later, I was in the clothes that I left home and heading for the car.


	5. Cafe

5 July 2016 | 15:30 p.m. | Sandbar

Rick POV.

The cafe's further than I remembered. I think it took us about 20 minutes to arrive.

We entered the cafe and we sat at a table. When I look at Kandel, I noticed that she looked at me. Our eyes met for a second. I looked at the menu, breaking contact visors, strange.

After several minutes, a waiter comes to her order.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asks Dixie ... Dixie only. Zachery has observed and he frowned at this and waiters who cares and continued to stare at Dixie that she felt uncomfortable.

"A coffee, please ..." says Dixie, uncertain. As the waiter looked more at Dixie,Zachery became increasingly angry.

"Of course,beautiful!" At this moment, Zachery was more angry than ever! It seemed that Zach wants to start the guy right in the face.

"And what you want to order?" He asks us still staring at Dixie.

Only then he remembered about us! Seriously! This guy is an idiot! Not only that he made my best friend upset, but he ignored us!

"Three coffees. Thank you." Kandel seems annoyed by the behavior of this type and Zachery barely longer refrained to tell him something.

"I'll be back!" He winks type of Dixie and go. Dixie did not seem too pleased with what just happened.

A moment of silence descends upon us.

"Well, the thing was so strange to no longer think about it and have fun." Kandel break the silence.

"You're right." Zachery agrees.

"So ... what would you have done? How is the league?"

Zachery and I share a look.

"In a word? Boring."

"Yes, it was not like in the team. Everyone is so serious. The only ones that we understand are Black Finch (Black Canary) and Wonder Man. We miss the team."

"Then why do not you come back?" Kandel wants us to go back?

I look down at my shoes .... really want ... but I really want... but we can't because they think about us like we are just friends...

"We can't ...." I was about to say this, but I took my Zachery before.

Before that girls can protest, once the waiter returns with Zachery's nerves.

"I brought the coffee."

"Thank you!" Thank you all even if his thanks Zachery sounded like grunts.

"And if you're free sometime, call me." Waiter throws a paper on which is written his phone number to Dixie.

Fortunately for Zachery, Dixie does not accept:

"I'm sorry but I like someone else."

With this declaration, Zachery's face changed from one of anger to one of sadness.

"Of course the likes of which is Brandon ..." Zachery whispers bitterly.

"I'm sure it is not so!" I reassure him. Fortunately the girls did not hear anything ...

"Finally, what I mean?" The girls try to remember but they forgot.

Another moment of silence falls between us.

"Oh no! Rick, do not look, but Anny just came!" Zach warns me.

Oh no! Why today? Why now? I turned to look at her. When she sees me,she looks at me pleadingly.

"Who is she?" I hear his voice ... I should have known Kandel will notice!

"It's my ex-fiancée .... Anny."

"you were engaged? Kandel asking me uncertainly.

Kandel POV.

"Yes." He confirm it.

He was engaged!? What had happened while I was gone !?

"What happened?" I really want to know what happened.

".... I caught her when she cheated on me the day before our wedding ..."

She cheated on him!? One day before their wedding?! How could she?! Rick is a great guy and that girl made a mistake ... like me.

"Sorry ..."

"It's okay."

I was about to say something when my phone rang. When I rejected the appeal on the lock screen was a picture of me and Tony. I think I forgot to return. When I looked back to Rick, I could see a gram of sadness in his eyes.

I wanted to say something, but as long as Dixie and Zachery were here, I could not say anything .... he looked at the phone screen .... the picture.

We all began to drink coffee and talk about random things. From the corner of my eye I could see my Anny looking at Rick mine. Do not wait! There is Rick mine.

Anny a name? Or was Amy? No, it was Anny, Anny was safe ... but to be honest, I did not really care.

5 July | 5:45 p.m. p.m. | Sandbar

I did not realize how quickly time passed!

"Well, I think we should go. Who is next?"

"I choose! Let's go to the amusement park!" Said Dixie

"Okey, let's go."


	6. The Amusement Park

Dixie POV.

I can not wait! At the cafe, I could not talk to Zachery but now I can. I really miss him. I miss to see him! I miss talking to him! I miss to hold me in his arms!I miss to kiss him.....

Why he did not want to return to the team? Is it my fault? Did I do something? I started thinking more deeply ... What could it be? ... I was thinking so deeply then comes ... Brandon! Zachery left the team he left behind friends and life because I left him for Brandon?...

"Dixie? Are you okay?" I was torn in thoughts, hearing Zachery's voice.

"What?" I asked, puzzled. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I have not noticed we are.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

It was 18:00 so it was dark out already. 

After I bought good, I entered.

"So what you want to do first?" He asks Zachery.

"I want to rollercoster!"

"Okey! Let's go!" Said Zachery. He is so cute when he is impatient.

After 10 hours of waiting in line, we came row. I grabbed Zachery's hand and we climbed into the front seat and Kandel and Rick were behind us.

The rollercoster starts slowly. When we get to the highest point. I looked down. It was far away. Then I noticed that I still hold hands with Zach. I blushed a few seconds, but then I got distracted by the sudden descent.

After the race was finished I still hold hands with him. I missed that, too.

"Let us cotton candy! I said.

"I'll go!" Zachery was offered.

"I come with you!" I offer myself. This is my chance to be alone with him ...

"And ... how are you?" I try to make conversation with him while going after cotton candy.

"Nothing."

Ah! For us, the same boring and embarrassing conversations. Since joined the league, Zach is not the same ... as if something inside disappeared or better to say ... was broken.

"I do not answer my question."

"What question?" Ow! He's so cute when puzzled.

"When I asked why not go back to the team! You did not answer my question!"

"The reason is not important!"

Why he did not tell me? The answer avoids more, so my theory with Brandon becomes true.

"Why do not you tell me? It's coming for me? Did I do something?"

Zachery froze and thinking what to say.

"It is not your fault! It does not matter why I do not want to go back, okey?" He yelled at me.

A silence was broke upon us. That really broke my feelings but were repaired the next gesture from.

"I'm sorry. I should not have to yell at you." I whispered in his ear after hugging me ... it feels really good.

"It's all right. You should not ask. It's not my job. It's just that ... I miss you!"

"I miss you too."

I was about to say something but we stop by Kandel and Rick have appeared from nowhere.

"Get a room." Laughs Rick.

I can see how Zachery frowned at his friend.

"I've got cotton candy?" Asks Kandel amused.

"We go now." Zachery seems annoyed ...

"Ok. Once you buy it, let's have some fun!" 

-time skip-

That was very funny. We have given all the distractions here and now we go to the Ferris wheel. Zachery he won a stuffed bird.

"Barely wait to give me the wheel! It reminds me of childhood." I said happily

When I was close to the wheel, something distracted me.

"I'll be back!" I choose to shop, leaving the others behind.

I went straight to what really caught my attention. It was a bracelets store with different initial kind of couples : A × R × I or F or M × C. I look up for two that says Z × D but I doubt there might be one, but two, but then it happened. I found two! One I want to give it to Zachery. I can be more discreet than that!

I went to the counter to pay and then I started to catch others choose the latter, who were seated near the tail.

"Here was! What did you buy?" He asks Zachery.

"You'll see!" I giggle.

We sat in a queue and we expected turn. The cabin did not take place only 2 people so I got in the way: I and Zachery, Kandel and Rick.

After a few rotations, wheel was blocked, leaving them even in peak. It seemed that we'll stay there a while so I took advantage of the situation to admire the view.

Zachery POV.

Dixie admire the park lights that turn dark in a pleasant atmosphere.

It was so beautiful. Her hair falls on his shoulders nice and smooth lights reflect her blue eyes. After a few minutes of watching her, Dixie came back facing me, seeing that I was looking at her.

"What is?" She asks me, puzzled.

"You're beautiful ..." I say bluntly, without a team.

I can see red blush which covers the face and neck. Then we both had realized how close our lips. We started slowly bend. Our lips were a inch away but was stop by Dixie's phone, but when it was removed from her pocket. I could see who interrupted us: Brandon.

This guy is like a radar. Every time you manage to remain alone with Dixie, he somehow manages to ruin the moment.

"Dear Brandon ... well ... no, not now, I said that I meet Zachery, Kandel and Rick ... there is nothing to mention ... bye!" I could not hear what he says Brandon but I inferred from what Dixie said.

"He wanted to go out on a date but even if we have not met all four, I would have asked you to meet me anyway so I would not be with him. Me and Brandon are just friends."

"But he seems not to know that .." mime indifference staring in another direction but failed to deceive.

"Are you jealous?" Dixie raised eyebrow.

"What? No! I'm not jealous!"

"Yes! You're jealous!"

"No!" Before I realized what was happening. The wheel began to function again and Dixie kissed me on the cheek. I blushed very hard but fortunately blush when I went down.

I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and the park was about to close.

I'm the only one who did not choose so it's my turn.

"I'll see going somewhere ... but I want to be a surprise. Only Rick to know."

"I love surprises! Let's go!"


	7. Moon Light

5 July | 00:05 a.m. | Happy Harbor Hill (I know that this hill doesn't exist,but I have not found anything)

Zachery POV.

Finally I arrived. I hilltop Happy Harbor where you could see the entire city. As it was dark, the city lights were turning everything into a dream view.

I kept my hands on Dixie's eyes and Rick covered Kandel's eyes. We get me close to the edge of the hill.

"Well, 1 ... 2 ... 3!"

Three, we took hands off the girls eyes to view. They seemed amazed at the sight.

"Zachery is amazing!" I love when Dixie is happy.

"Yes! I was not expecting that!" Kande lsaid thrilled.

"Kandel Come! Let's give the pigeons themselves." Rick says mockingly but I ignored it.

Kandel POV.

I got Rick, hand and went to another part of the hill.

"Rick, I gotta tell you something ..."

"What is Kandel?"

I breathe deeply and say:

"I still love you and I want to be with you!"

He seemed surprised by my statement ... I say something wrong?

"What about Tony? You said that he is the love of your life!"

"It was my cover for the mission. I did not mean to hurt you."

I grabbed Rick by the shoulders and I kissed him. It was amazing! After I broke the kiss, I had the biggest smile on his face.

"So ... we're back together?"

"Yes!"

It was the best day ever.

Dixie POV.

Zach and I were seated on the grass, looking at the city lights. His jacket was around my shoulders.

"Hey! I've got something to you!" I stretched a bracelet that I bought it in the park.

"I love it!" He said, putting a hand. I put a bracelet I bought for myself.

"Zachery?"

"Yes Dixie?"

"The reason you do not want to go back in the team, am I? Because I left you for Brandon? Do not lie to me! Is it true?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Yes ..." the answer eventually "

I did not say anything. He simply kissed me.That felt wonderful. After a few minutes long, Zach broke the kiss. He wanted to say something but I interrupted him with another kiss.

"I love you Zachery!" I said after breaking the kiss.

"I love too,Dixie!"

I put my head on his chest and I did not let go ... never.

It was the best day ever.

THE END.


End file.
